First Day Fiasco
by tipi
Summary: Its time to go back to school, and first days aren't easy, not even for world famous zoid pilots. On top of alarm clocks and classes someone comes to visit. r&r please


Hi everyone this is my first fanfic so be nice and please review....  
  
Well, lets see if I can find my disclaimer... .. Gets eaten by closet...ah here we go -( I don't own zoids or anything so don't sue or anything...you won't get anything besides homework  
  
Well I got a snow day......... a miracle in NYC so I thought I would rewrite my fic I finally got around to putting it up ... hope u like it ;)  
  
First Day Fiasco 2/17/04  
  


* * *

  
After winning the battle and rising to class S Doc decided that the Blitz team had enjoyed enough fame and fun and that they needed to return to the real world. Doc sighed as we waded though the paperwork involved with enrolling students into high school. Not only was he enrolling his own daughter but being the guardians of Jamie and Bit, he had to enroll them as well. After three hours of debating whether or not to finish his new zoids model or actually fill out the forms he came to a decision. "Jamie, can you come here for a minute!"  
  
A week later the base was in a panic. The first day of going back to school had arrived and everyone had survived Lena's need for everything that could be possibly related to school. According to her she had the right; she did live with all men and needed a good shopping spree once in a while, right? Of course with all this prep time none of the soon to be students were ready. That morning at seven fifteen the resounding yell of, "Breakfast!" was heard coming from the kitchen by Jamie.  
  
Lena and Bit bolted up in their beds. Down in the kitchen loud stomping and crashing along with quite a few yells and curses were heard. Shortly after Bit and Lena, so focused on the food and not watching were they were running, crashed into each other, as they came tearing into the kitchen.  
  
"So, my partly retired warriors, are you excited about going back to school today?" asked Doc grinning like a madman, he had just finished the zoid model he started a week ago; the very one that won out over filling out forms.  
  
"So are ya?" snickered Brad holding his trademark cup of coffee and leaning on the counter. Jamie, Bit and Lena scowled at them.  
  
"Shut up Brad, "growled Lena "just because you don't have to go doesn't mean you can make fun of me. It just means your old and I'm not. Besides, I can still kick your butt. Hey Jamie, you rock at making pancakes."  
  
"Thanks, but, ahh, hurry up we only have a half an hour to get to school and we still have to drive there," replied Jamie sheepishly scratching his head.  
  
"Ok I'm done," said Bit as he yawned and stretched. He and Jamie grabbed their coats and bags and stared to walk out the door when they heard a growling grunt.  
  
Cautiously they turned to find an outraged Lena who said, "You think you can just leave me. I'm not done YET!"  
  
Now scared, Bit and Jamie started to run for their lives and as they speed though the hanger they all said good-bye to their zoids. Jumping into the jeep Bit scrambled for the keys, finally found them and started it and took off towards the city, but not before Lena jumped in.  
  
On they way, Lena was still fuming. She muttered to herself for a good ten minutes before she asked, "Hey, why is Bit driving? I have my license. I want to drive and it's the least you can do for almost leaving me at the base. Pleaseee!"  
  
"Lena, look I'll put this plainly. Jamie can't drive, no one trusts you to drive so that leaves me. I'm the only sensible one here anyways, 'Kay?" said Bit while he floored the gas.  
  
"I don't see how you're any better. Watch it!" screamed Lena as she was almost bounced out of the car.  
  
*************************************************** Back at the base liger was wondering were Bit went. Bit had been gone this long without telling him anything besides goodbye. He started to growl and pace and made a racket in general.  
  
Soon Doc came in to see what all the noise was, and was faced with a snarling, upset zoid that weight quite few tons. Liger then stopped looked at him and quietly rumbled deeply. To this he responded, "Liger I don't know what you want but Bit will be back soon. He went to school. Don't worry he's fine but just between you and me if you want I'll be your pilot."  
  
Liger looked disgusted and growled.  
  


* * *

  
The last bell of the day rang the senior literary class could have sworn that two identical murmurs of some thing like "Thank God its over" followed by a hiss of "stop coping me" were heard. Looking around the class noticed the new students, who looked surprisingly like and had the same names of the famous teens of the blitz team, glaring at each other. Because the were silent all day and seemed to copy ever word the teacher said, one would think they had never been to school. The class viewed them as strange but not hopeless and everyone steered clear of them until they could figure out what they were like. Bit and Lena then walked out of the classroom with many pairs of eyes following them.  
  
As Bit and Lena walked up to the jeep they saw that Jamie had managed to make friends. Looking at each other their expressions said "huh? Why don't we have friends?" they walked up to Jamie and Bit spoke first, "So Jamie, who are these guys?"  
  
Stopping his conversation and turning around, he smiled and answered, "Bit. Lena. Hi, how was your day mine was great! After doing all the thinking, and planning, and well, everything around the base.............high school is so easy and fun. We should have gone back sooner." He received a grunt and a "whatever" for this statement but continued anyway, "Anyways, these are my new friends."  
  
At this Lena whispered to Bit, "How'd he get friends before us? I mean I know he's nice but he's still a nerd."  
  
" I don't know but I was just thinking the same thing," Bit responded as he looked over the short, big ice blue-eyed, cherry haired girl, the extremely tall green-eyed, green haired boy and much smaller but actually, averaged sized double.  
  
" Hi my name is Kya Isvo and these goofballs are Rinci and the short one is Lek."  
  
"Hey I'm not short my brother just had a huge growth spur. Always pick on the little guy."  
  
At that everyone laughed and soon everyone was talking. Bit looking up after hearing a commotion, asked, "Hey what's going on over there. What's with the huge crowd?"  
  
Everyone stopped talking, looked over and shrugged. They all started to walk over, and pushed their way through the crowd to try to see what was going on. The new group of friends heard gasps and screams and quite a few "OmyGod!"s. Now they were really interested but no one could see any thing. They kept pushing when suddenly Rinci started to stutter, O-o-o-my God! It's a real z-z-zoid, right over t-t-there!"  
  
Bit replied "WHAT? I though zoids were NOT allowed inside the city. Some thing about not enough room?"  
  
"They aren't." confirmed Kya. After asking Rinci to pick her up so she could see she added, "Weird, the pilot of this one isn't answering the police and won't show himself."  
  
Just then a very familiar roar was heard by the crowd along with Bit's panicked and confused yelled of, "LIGER?!"  
  
Everyone that heard him turned to look at him but he didn't pay attention to them and started to push through the crowd with determination. When he finally broke through to the front he just stood their dumbstruck. Their was his zoid, the Ultimate X, the liger 0 lounging in the school's yard as if he was just there to soak up the sun.  
  
"LIGER!" Bit shouted at the zoid and it immediately stood up. Bit started to walk over to his zoid when the police stopped him  
  
"Sorry sir, but you can't get any closer. This zoid and his pilot are not cooperating with us. They seem to be a renegade team. We don't know what they want or are planning on doing. I know this is exciting but a city kid like you would only get hurt near a zoid. So, stay back kid. "  
  
By now Bit was annoyed " Officer, I'm sorry, but right now you can't stop me. I'm just gunna take care of this mess. Can I get through?"  
  
" Kid, did you just listen to anything I said? I said........." but the police officer did not get a chance to finish because Bit cut him off.  
  
"Look, I have to go and find out why Liger is here! So move 'cuz I am going over there whether or not YOU let me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm ligers pilot and I'm pretty sure he was just worried about me and so he came looking for me. Right partner?" suddenly Bits carefree happy nature returned and he received a roar from liger.  
  
" Yup, I was right. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go and explain some things to Liger" The confused and put out policeman let Bit pass.  
  
"Liger what are you doing here?" an annoyed growl was his answer.  
  
"I DON"T CARE how worried you get. I HAVE to go to school" The sad sounding whimpers Liger released made Bit immediately feel guilty, "Hey partner, don't be sad. I'm sorry."  
  
Liger hearing Bits guilt took advantage of it and started to sound as if he were crying. In response Bit continued to apologize, "Really liger, I'm sorry for getting so angry but you've never done anything this stupid"  
  
Liger being a very old and proud zoid did not like the idea of being called stupid. He took great insult in this and so snarled at Bit to show his displeasure.  
  
"WHAT! You have to forgive me!" cried Bit " I'm sorry you're not stupid!" Liger satisfied with this apology, but still annoyed, went over to the jeep. After looking it over, he sat down on it. And being the massive machine his was, he crushed it. All this time not facing Bit.  
  
"LIGER HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" Bit exclaimed after coming out of his daze from watching Liger sit on the car in slow motion.  
  
Seeing the look of shock on his pilot's face Liger started to laugh; however, Bit thought that liger was laughing at the unfortunate fate of the jeep. After seeing the jeep ruined Bit became annoyed once again and scolded Liger, "Liger this is not a laughing matter. You should be ashamed of yourself. "  
  
Liger's response sounded like a "what" to Bit and this got him even more annoyed, "Don't you take that tone with me"  
  
Liger paused for a moment, then looked at Bit and laughed.  
  
"Well I don't care if I DO sound like your mother. You deserve to be treated like a child if you're going to act like one. I have been way too flexible with you. Now, I want you to apologize to everyone. You've cased grid lock throughout the city."  
  
A sulk of a growl was all bit received in response. The ultimate X then turned and started to walk off in the direction of the base. As Bit stood watching Lena came up to him and commented, " Bit good to know you'll be a good parent, some day. Why don't you take some of your own advice and grow up yourself. Think about things before you do them."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Growling Lena answered, " Bit How stupid are you! Liger totaled the jeep and he was our only way home and you just let him walk off!"  
  
Bit paused then the little light bulb went off over his head and everyone watched as Bit ran through the city yelling, "Liger WAIT! Come back here! No please, Wait! Liger ... I love you!"  
  


* * *

  
Hours Later, after Bit had convinced Liger to stop and allow Lena and Jamie into the cockpit to bring them home, the exhausted teens were just sitting down to dinner. Bit and Lena had already pilled their plates high and were stuffing their faces when Brad, still drinking his renowned cup of coffee asked, "So how do you guys plan on explaining everything to everybody tomorrow? I mean, I heard liger came for a visit and caused some problems."  
  
Everyone sighed but Bit answered with a mouthful of food, "mell, I won't mo about ku," he swallowed and continued, "but today was awful. Everyone ignored me, I was lost with the teachers, and to top it off Liger showed up. If everyday is going to be like this I give up. I really do!"  
  
Dinner was finished in silence as all the members of the Blitz team, young and old, thought about all the possibilities of the rest of the year.  
  


* * *

  
So how did you like it? Please review. I'll accept any review, but helpful reviews are welcomed most. Well I hoped you liked it. bye 


End file.
